ygdrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Campaign 1 • Chapter 07
A Land Divided The smuggler Ralla, who has made this trip many times before, gives them some instructions before they set ashore. Obviously, they are to avoid any Inquisition guards on pain of execution, and if caught they are not to mention the Drowner Triads in any way. Their destination is an inn by the docks, where they are to meet a rebel sympathiser who's in contact with the triads for smuggling reasons. The party sneaks ashore and past some guards, and makes it to the inn. They are very nearly caught, but manage to knock out a guard that's about to spot them. They hide the unconscious body and make contact with the rebels inside the inn. Those same rebels let them into the attic of the stables, where they are to stay for the night. Two of them also go outside to "deal with" the unconscious guard. Night passes without incident, and the party has a wary breakfast in the main room of the inn the next morning. They are interrupted by a number of guards entering the build and interrogating the innkeeper about the body of a guard that washed up on the docks nearby. They somehow manage to get away without notice, due to the clever use of some illusions and disguises, and temporarily escape the city to set up camp just outside the boundaries. They leave Evelyn and Tinkeder to guard the mounts, and venture back into the city, splitting up to avoid notice. Castiel and Nemeia pretend to be a married noble couple, while Namfoodle attempts to disguise himself as their son. As nobles, they are forced into an audience with the military commander of the city, Centurion Julius Vex, and are taken to the main fortress in the centre of the city. They discuss their business in Imrafel, lying through their teeth. In the meantime, Custos attempts to pretend to be their bodyguard to get into the fortress. Ultimately, it turns out that Julius was aware of their real identities the whole time, and the drinks he had offered them had been drugged. They are taken, unconscious, to the jails. Custos is arrested in the courtyard. Inside the dungeons, they are interrogated by Julius, and Curate Calius Durio, the religious overseer of the city. The latter is adamant that the party should be executed, but Julius, who seems of a more generous disposition and seems to believe their story, offers them the chance to fight for their lives in the arena, which they take. After individual battles in the arena, against creatures and monsters of all shapes and sizes (including a manticore, an ogre brute, and a displacer beast), the party emerges victorious and is released. Julius Vex asks to speak with them about the plague, which he has heard about, that appears to be infecting some villages nearby. Since he cannot let them wander the region alone, they come to an agreement where the party is to accompany the centurion and a group of his men in their investigation of these villages. They decide to set out the following morning.Category:Story Category:Campaign 1 __FORCETOC__